


Take care of you

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 11, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Harry barely had the energy to nod.“I could do the same to you. I could take complete control of your body and make you do whatever I want.” Uma smiled against the crook of his neck.“Are you trying to use your power to seduce me?” Harry prayed.Uma laugh.“Depends. Is it working?”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma had learned to do several things at the same time. But if she was honest with herself, deep down she knew that Harry occupied most of her attention when he was part of her activities.

Like at that moment in the library. Uma was trying to do an essay on Auradon's history and combine it with the information she had been taught on the island, but she hadn't advanced from the same paragraph for more than twenty minutes. Harry was at her side with his calculation homework. Although Harry's dyscalculia had been detected in Auradon and had made curricular adaptations for him, he still tensed when tasks involved numbers. Harry wanted to do well. Only the best survived on the island.

Harry always wanted to do everything right because he wanted to be her number one.

Although it wasn’t necessary. But the customs were hard to lose, even when the water was clean, the weather was pleasant, and the food plentiful.

Uma looked at him. He always tried to give her his best appearance. Even if this was the fire of battle or his resolute loyalty. But now Harry believed she wasn't looking at him. And he suffered. His mind was too tense, and his eyes showed frustration that collided with doubt and insecurity. His lips were tight, as were his shoulders.

She got up in silence. But the second she pulled away from Harry's closeness, he looked around. And Uma noticed his anxiety.

“Uma...?” Harry asked her, forcing a smile to his lips.

She stood behind him. Harry looked up to meet her eyes. Uma rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to his face.

“You won't be able to solve that if you push yourself too hard,” Uma advised, leaning in until her chin rested on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head slightly, downplaying his frustration.

“I'm just taking my time.”

Uma took his chin and stared at him. She wasn’t a princess of Auradon, nor a lady of the court. Uma wasn't going to bake him cookies or ask him to rest. That wasn’t her style. But she cared about Harry.

…Her mind couldn't be at peace if she knew he was having a bad time.

“I’m your captain. Don’t lie to me.” Uma warned, “My job is to take care of you.”

“Not that-”

Uma pressed her lips to the profile of his ear. She put her arm around his waist and with her other hand forced him to raise his face so that he was facing the ceiling. Uma began to hum a soft melody for only him to hear. He rode her power and slowly withdrawing any tension in her body. Harry sighed and dropped his head back. She continued, sliding her hands down his shoulders and arms, disconnecting with her power any control he wanted to have over his body. Which was easy. Harry was willing to give everything to her. Up to his own will.

“Do you remember the armor we fought?” Uma whispered against his ear.

Harry barely had the energy to nod.

“I could do the same to you. I could take complete control of your body and make you do whatever I want.” Uma smiled against the crook of his neck.

“Are you trying to use your power to seduce me?” Harry prayed.

Uma laugh.

“Depends. Is it working?”

Harry's eyes were narrowed. She stopped humming completely and kissed his neck. Right where she could feel his pulse. Uma pulled away enough to admire him. He nodded slowly and stretched out his hands. Uma leaned in, allowing him to take her face.

“Darling...”

“Don't push yourself too hard. Remember when you taught me how to tie sail knots?”

Harry bit back a laugh. She had been entangled in one of the ropes. On another occasion, she had been so angry that she almost threw everything into the sea. And at another time, Uma insulted even the oldest ancestors of each rope.

“You sat with me and taught me. This is how we work. Remember?” She looked at the homework “I'll help you.”

“And later?” Harry joked.

She smirked.

“If you do it right, then we'll see,” Uma promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
